babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
John Matheson
John Matheson was an Earthforce officer, formerly of Psi Corps, rated P-6Value Judgements. He was one of the first telepaths to be integrated into Earthforce. He served as second-in-command to Captain Matthew Gideon for several years, first aboard an Explorer class ship and later aboard the Excalibur. Psi Corps Matheson had been a member of the Psi Corps for most of his life. During the Telepath War, he was ordered by Bruder, one of his superiors, to give sleepers to a captured leader of the Telepath Resistance, Alison. She convinced him to leave the facility he was in, as it was about to be attacked.The Path of Sorrows Friendship with Matthew Gideon Matheson shared a strong friendship with his captain dating back at least to their service aboard an Explorer-class ship. After the Drakh attack on Earth, Gideon insisted that Matheson continue to serve as his XO as a precondition for accepting command of the Excalibur. Matheson was considered to be a role model among human telepaths, since at that time no other has advanced so far in Earthforce. Matheson offered wise advice to his captain on many occasions, and stood his ground when he disagreed with him. He also proved capable and efficient at managing day-to-day operations of the ship, allowing Gideon to focus on the larger picture. On one occasion, Gideon reciprocated Matheson's friendship by protecting him from a psionic monitor who had come aboard the Excalibur to inspect Matheson. Gideon arranged to trick the monitor into believing that a bomb was going to planted by a member of the crew. Gideon promptly used this as leverage to ensure that Matheson did not have to be recalled to Earth. Excalibur XO He served as second in command to Gideon on board an Explorer class ship. He was allowed on board the Excalibur after Gideon said he wouldn't go without him. Matheson helped find out where the distress signal from the IPX team led by Max Eilerson was coming from.War Zone Attempted Alien Takeover of Excalibur Gideon sent Matheson to find out what happened to a ship that was floating in space. He found the entire crew dead except for one person and a lot of strange writing on the walls. When the ship started getting taken over he objected to Gideon putting himself in harm's way. He also figured out, with the help of a clothes designer, that the aliens would do anything to save themselves. He then helped to kill the aliens.Appearances and Other Deceits Apparent Interference With An Alien Culture He and Gideon made first contact with a new species. The two aliens grabbed one of the guards and held up a gun. Matheson used his telepathic abilities to disarm and capture him. The aliens claimed the Earth has been interfering with their planet for years. Later when another alien came aboard to apprehend the other two he helped Gideon locate the aliens homeworld.Visitors from Down the Street Medical Test to Develop a Cure Senator Redway ordered the Excalibur to Earth on a classified mission. On the way they found a distress beacon but were unable to stop due to orders to reach Earth as fast as possible. Gideon ordered Matheson to capture the Starfury in the docking bay and use the gravitational deflectors to slow it down. The Starfury had Elizabeth Lochley on board. Later, in the battle with the Drakh, he participated by managing the defense grid.Each Night I Dream of Home Scan by Mr Jones During a mission spearheaded by Galen to locate the Well of Forever, Matheson was later scanned by a Mr Jones, a telepathic observer, according to the new regulations, but the observer looked into private sections of his mind too. The telepathic observer then told Gideon that Matheson would have to go back to Earth for an inquiry. Gideon said he was needed on the Excalibur but the observer said he had to go back. Gideon managed to get him to stay on the Excalibur by having Dureena Nafeel think about planting a bomb on the ship when she was in the vicinity of the observer. When the observer came to Gideon to report the threat, Gideon revealed it was all a fake out and that if he didn't let Matheson stay on board he would report Mr Jones' invasion of Dureena's privacy to the Earth Senate. Appearances References External Links * Matheson, John Matheson, John Matheson, John Matheson, John Matheson, John Matheson, John Matheson, John Matheson, John